


Davis the Cat

by contentflop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Gay Butt Sex - Freeform, I wrote this at like 1 am, M/M, Phanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO SORRY, You'll cry, YouTube, also watch out for purple dildos named steve, and not just pairs either, because one time i caught steve and his friend Miranda trying to kidnap 3 different socks, but i solved it by taping them to sam peppers dick with magical tape so theyre stuck there forever, haha - Freeform, its a very serious story, its an overflow of manly emotions, jokes on you steve, like they took 1 sock from 3 different pairs just to piss me off, lol, pine tree, read it at school, read it at work, read it when your mom comes to take you on embarrassing shopping trips, you'll laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentflop/pseuds/contentflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis the Cat was being a stupid meme from 2012 so Dan and Phil got so pissed they died</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davis the Cat

So liek dan and phil were chillin with Obama and eating Macs and talking like a ghetto child who has a nasal problem that was never solved bc they wer tryin to be American but it just wasn't working out for them crei so sad when a cat named Davis suddenly appeared nd was like

Yo phillion are you gey nd phil was like

Hell naw bitch I treesexual nd so dan shoved Davis up phills butt bc he was being an annoying lil bitch

Bitch that was fukin illegal Davis complained 

Too bad Davis you fucking shit head

This is just like that one hat fic where Dan drowned a hamster in semen and shoved it up Phils butt

Lul no its not Davis you're still alive you're a fukin astronaut remember

Yeah but it still sucks in here theres no wifi

I don’t give a fuck explore the trees phil keeps a lot in there bc they're good for the environment

Ew gross no trees are for creepy nature hippy freaks left over from the 70’s

Shut your whore mouth you blubbering tax accountant no one likes you

Fuck you dan and your dildo friend phil

So den dan shot Davis bc he was sick of his shit nd phil ate it but it was radioactive so he became spider man nd used his powers to steal copies of new movies before they were released the end


End file.
